


A Twist of Fate

by flutter2deceive



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter2deceive/pseuds/flutter2deceive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of Rumplestiltskin's path to enacting the Dark Curse. The Seer's prophecy speaks of the miller's daughter giving birth to two children, one destined for a path of light, the other for a path of dark. Rumple must ensure that everything falls into place for Zelena to enact the curse, and for Regina to meet her True Love so that their child can break the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist of Fate




End file.
